Forbidden Love
by Blue fire 1908
Summary: AU: After being threatened by her boyfriend Kori Anders runs to her friend Raven, who suggests going on a date with her Karate Teacher Richard Grayson. Kori does as her friend suggests and what starts out as a plan for revenge turns into a love that is fo
1. Default Chapter

AN: okay this is something I thought of on a silent bus on the ride home from a football game. Hope you like, just intro's and explanations in this chapter, kindof, so bare with me : v ) smiles!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes you're the windshield and sometimes you're the bug.

-the traveling pants book

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Very good Emily." A young karate teacher praised as he walked along the front of a row of white clad college students who were punching the air in front of them. When he got to the end of the row he called "Stop for a second please." They all turned and looked at him. Then they sat down cross-legged on the floor. They listened intently to Richard Graison's pre match speech. "You all did very well today. I can't wait until this weekend's match you should all do great. We have a lot of great people but so do they. I'm sure if you get a lot of sleep and are completely focused tomorrow you will whoop their butts!" All the students started cheering and clapping their hands. "But remember not drugs or alcohol it throws off your concentration." With that most of them got up and walked over to the glassed wall to get their bags.

One girl with short purple hair somehow tied up into a high ponytail stayed seated on the floor. The teacher walked over and sat across from her. "You're going to do great this tomorrow, Rave."

"Nah really Richard, you think?" she asked with a hind of sarcasm in her voice. "I brought lunch. Gar made it. Tofu burger and salad I think." She stood up and walked over to get the lunches out of her bag.

"So how did Garfield Logan like your new contacts?" He asked as she was digging through her cluttered bag. Sometimes even he didn't know how she fit everything into it.

She looked up at him to reveal her few found purple eyes. "He likes them, at first he didn't know what happened and thought I was possessed by something until I moved them over to the side. He just redid his green hair last night. He's at soccer practice. I think." She sat back down and handed him a light blue container filled with what looked like a hamburger.

"The great Beast Boy. Do you remember when he got so upset because that guy on the football team already had the nickname 'the beast'?" He opened up the container and took a bite of the burger.

"Yes." She said rolling her eyes. And putting a fork full of salad into her mouth.

"Isn't Kory going out with him?" Richard asked her between bites. He was referring to Ravens room mate.

"No, She's going out with 'the beast's' best friend. I don't know what she sees in that inconsiderate, immature, husky jerk. She says that he's a real Romeo when he wants to be. But I don't believe her." Raven picked out a few of the carrots and put them on the side where she had eaten all of her salad.

"Really?" Replied Richard not really expecting an answer but getting on anyway.

"Yeah, I think he's got it in for me though. So are you going to homecoming?" Raven asked avoiding the subject that was at hand.

"This girl that's in my beginners class. She kept staring at me and when she asked me I think that she was on the verge of fainting." He said wiping his mouth of the remaining burger. "Isn't he the guy in my other older class that you beat?" He asked switching the subject again.

"Wow, you finished that fast." Raven said still picking at her salad. "Yeah that's him. Ever since my family moved to Jump City in 8th grade he has been really competitive."

"I was hungry," He said shrugging his shoulders. "I remember him now he was the best at just about everything in your grade until you came along." Richard said snapping his fingers.

"I didn't know that." Raven put the lid on her food and then switched the subject once again. "Anyway so what's her name?"

"Whose?" He asked completely perplexed

"The name of the girl who you're taking to homecoming. What is her name?" She said explaining her question to him.

"Samantha Hull. I think." He said shrugging his shoulders

"I know her she used to go out with that one guy, who dated that one girl..." Raven started but then Richard raised his one eyebrow as to say ' I am completely confused.' So instead she just shook her head and said "Never mind"

"So your taking Gar right."

"No, I'm going with Roy" Raven said sarcastically then noticing the look on Richards face said. "Of course I'm going with Gar."

"Who is Roy going with?"

"That Emily girl who stands next to me in your class. They started dating three weeks ago.

"Wow you keep tabs on everyone don't you."

"Pretty much. "

"Who is Kory going with?" Raven could see that glint of hope that she would say no one.

Instead she said. "That Xavier kid that we were talking about before. Anyway I gotta go. Kory and me are going out for her birthday. Sweet, sweet twenty-one, a girls only night."

"I remember my twenty first birthday. All my friends took me bar hopping."

"Really how old are you now?"

"Twenty five as of last month."

"Really well I better get going before Kory dies of boredom." She got up and walked to the mirrored wall. Throwing her shoes into her bag.

"See you tomorrow then." He said. The tone of his voice dropped and his head was hanging.

Ignoring his cry for attention she packed up and walked out the door. Before she shut the door she said. "Don't worry Dick soon enough she'll be single. Good Bye." The door shut behind her and she started down the busy Gotham City Street.

A red haired beauty with bright green eyes sat in front of the TV waiting for her roomie to come home from her karate class. A commercial for the upcoming election came on. "I am sorry but I have already decided." She said to the television as she switched it off. She looked around her apartment for something, anything clean.

When she found nothing obvious she walked into the kitchen area and pulled out a glass. She opened the stainless steal refrigerator to pull out the orange juice. When she was pouring the juice she caught herself thinking of Raven's built karate teacher with his washboard abs.

She lightly hit herself on the face and said aloud "No thinking like that. You have a perfectly nice boyfriend." She stood in the kitchen thinking of her last date with Xavier and slowly sipping her orange juice.

When she finally finished she washed the glass and carefully drained it and put it away. When she glanced quickly at the clock she realized that Raven would be home in half an hour and ready in ten minuets.

She rushed into her room. "First things first I have to bathe." She said. She walked over to her stereo and grabbed a CD then to her closet door to get the purple robe hanging from the top corner. She rushed into the join bathroom and locked both doors. If Raven came home she could prepare in the kitchen it sure was clean enough.

She turned on the hot water and let the bathtub fill up. As she was preparing for her bath she found herself thinking of the karate teacher again. Instead of correcting herself she let herself think about him. The more she did the more times she remembered him staring at her during Ravens meets instead of watching the fight.

Then before she could think about it anymore and confuse herself she started planing her girl's night out. By the time she finished her bath she had decided that they would go to dinner at a nice Chinese place in town then go dancing and clubbing all night. She had no clue why it took her so long to figure out the plan. Then she realized that her mind had kept wandering between Richard and Xavier.

"Kory are you alive?" Raven called into the house. "Damn this place is clean. What did you do go stir crazy?" Kory could hear her roomy drop her stuff into the room on the other side of the bathroom.

"Hello Raven. Do you need the bathroom?" Kory asked unlocking the door that linked to Ravens room.

"Just for a little bit I gotta rinse up then I'm ready. You?" Raven walked into the bathroom and pulled out a towel from the linen closet and dropped it onto the toilet so it wouldn't get wet.

"Gotta blow dry my hair then get dressed." She said plugging in the blow dryer and getting started.

"Okay then. I'm getting in." Said Raven as she got into the shower.

When Kory was done drying her hair she went into her room and slid into a purple miniskirt and a black T-shirt. She sat on her bed and with difficulty shoved her feet into her new purple combat boots. She stood up and picked up her purse. When she started to head out of her room she saw a small envelope tapped to the inside of her door, just eyes level almost as if someone wanted to make sure she didn't miss it. She opened up the letter and quickly read over it.

The constant smile fell from Kory's face and she sat down on her bed. The sparkle in her eye faded and all that was left in her expression was confusion and disbelieve. She fell backward onto her bed and rolled over to the edge. She shoved her right hand under her bed and pulled out a shoebox filled of candy. She began eating some large chocolate candy bars.

After about ten candy bars she felt ready to go out. She made her self smile and tried to made the sparkle come back, finally she got it she could tell it was there not a bright, noticeable sparkle but it was still there.

Richard stood by himself in the empty elevator, why he was even taking it he didn't even know. He guessed that maybe he was getting lazy and soon he would be fat. Instead of getting off on his floor he got off on the second floor and ran the steps the rest of the way. When he got to the ninth floor he stood in front of the elevator entrance and remembered the first time Kory had been over.

When Raven and Kory had come up they apparently took the steps Going down Richard suggested that they take the elevator. When they got in and he pressed one Kory had said "I've never been in and elevator before." Once it started she grabbed his arm and squealed.

"Luckily no one else had been on." He whispered to himself. He turned and continued to run up two more flights of stairs

He unlocked the door to his apartment without even thinking about what he was doing. When he walked into the middle-class eleventh floor apartment he threw his coat and bag onto the floor. He stopped in front of the side table that was next to the hall closet.

He set his keys next to the answering machine and pressed play. A familiar voice started "Richard when are you coming home? We miss... "He quickly switched tot the next message he wasn't in the mood to his mother to take him on the guilt trip again.

On the second message he heard his on voice telling him to go and get groceries the next couple of messages were like this. When the messages were over he walked over to the refrigerator and looked for a snack. What he found was a bottle of old milk, sour cream, and creamer.

"Maybe I should go shopping." He said to himself and walked out the door. When he went to lock his door he realized something. "Keys would be a good thing" he said and walked back inside.

Once he finally got out of his apartment he made up a list on his arm to keep his mind off of Kory. When he was done he looked done at his arm, the list consisted of bread, cheese, milk, cereal, oranges, salt, kory, hamburger, steak, ribs, carrots, and chips.

He reread the list and realized what he had done instead of coriander he had written Kory. He quickly changed the k to a c and left it like that. He walked into the grocery store and grabbed a cart.

He had everything on the top half of the list. He started down the spice isle to get the coriander. He stood in front of what seemed like a thousand little bottles of spices. When he finally found it he got it then put it in the cart.

Richard started to walk down the isle when he heard "Richard Graison long time no see." Richard knew this voice well.

He turned around and said, "Hello Xavier how are you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think?????? Please tell me!!!! I'll post thanks in my chapter if I get at least five reviews! I'm desperate so please review.


	2. appology

Hey…., don't scream or yell I am sorry about the not posting thing but I had the second chap done and I was working on the third and well I brought the floppy to school to up load it and the floppy went retarded and so did my lap top which is the only other thing I saved it on so now I have to retype it and I can't get the "flow" so I will try really hard to get a new chap up in the next two weeks thanks much for understanding

Hug To All

Emi


End file.
